A new start for Lydia Deetz
by MissHeadInTheClouds
Summary: { Lydia is now 24 and been working as an art teacher for the last year. She had gotten herself a friend, but because of that friend she has to leave new York and the only place she can think of going is Winter River. Back to Adam and Barbara and him... what will happen when she takes up her old room and the memories of nearly 10 years ago are dragged back up. }
1. Back home

**A.N. So I really wanted to do a movie-vers Fic for Beetlejuice. I love Michael Keaton's Beeteljuice. Especially the voice, ah man! Also the movie is more dark and adult, I rather like the more depth I can adventure with in the movie than the cartoon. ( Ill continue my cartoon world Fic at some point. ) This is another one-shot that I may make longer. Depends on if I write too much for one chapter...**

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _\- I don't own Beetlejuice or any of the characters._**

 _{ Lydia is now 24 and been working as an art teacher for the last year. She had gotten herself a Boyfriend, but because of that Boyfriend she has to leave new York and the only place she can think of going is Winter River. Back to Adam and Barbara and him... What will happen when she takes up her old room and the memories of nearly 10 years ago are dragged back up. }_

 **P.O.V. Lydia.**

 ** _9:27PM._**

" _I'm quitting...sorry for the late notice...I have to go...yes I know...I'm sorry...I have to go._ " I hung up the phone. Hardly heard anything the head was saying. I just need to get out of here. I walked into my big bedroom the phone vibrating in my hand. I decided to turn it off. Grabbing the duffle bag from on top of the wardrobe I unzipped it and started to throw things in it. Travel light its not like I cant get more clothes. When I was a teen I would only wear black, but in my later years of uni I started to wear more colors. Also these days I would wear more jeans. I grabbed the 2 pairs of shoes I would want. Black Doc Martins that went with everything and a pair of black Converse trainers. Next was my underwear all black. I walked into the toilet and scraped all the toiletries into the bag. Then I zipped that one up. I grabbed the other bag and started filling that with sketchbook and art supply's. My camera was packet lucky also my laptop was in its bag. Coming back into the front room putting on my coat and the docs. I went into the kitchen grabbing the two vodka bottles and the half finished pack of cigarettes.

The last thing I did after loading myself up with the four straps was grab my car keys and the flat keys. I left the light on since then he wouldn't know and locked up the place.

Throwing the bags in the back of my black mini I looked up at the flat. It really did look like I was still in. Good. I jumped in the drivers seat started the engine and drove. I didnt know where I was going. I could go back home, but he knew where that was. Where could I go that he wouldn't find me?

There was one place... I thought after a while. Dad still owned the place right? Okay there was a good reason for that. _him..._

Screw it he would never find me there, he doesn't even know about the place. Ill have to tell dad since he will worry, Delia on the other hand would most probably tell him where I was out of spite. Maybe. I mean she wasn't that bad, and she did care about me from time to time, I guess...

Driving for a long time really was a pain and the half pack of cigarettes were gone by the time I had reached the small town of Winter River the 2 or 3 days later. It was about 6:40 in the morning, so everything was quite, even though the whole town was quite anyway. I had gone straight through with about 3 hours sleep each day. Dad had rung me about 12PM on the Tuesday.

" _Lydia, where are you? Are you okay?_ " That was all I heard from him lately.

" _I'm fine dad, just going to get away for a while. Get some country air_ " I hoped he would understand that so I didnt have to tell him were I was exactly.

" _Where? Why?_ " Nope. Dad always being thick as a brick...even when he was at the Winter River house he was stupid to everything that... happened?

" _We still own the Winter River house right?_ " That would give it away. Never mind. Maybe if we didnt I would just go some place else. Find Prue or Bertha.

" _Yes. No matter how hard I try the house wont budge. Its because of him probably._ " _Him..._ yeah. Anyone that step foot in there they would come out scared half to death, or dead. " _Pumpkin..._ " Dad was building up to something serious I could tell. " _Be careful._ " I was silent and so was he. " _And Pumpkin..._ "

" _Yeah Dad_ "

" _Is this to do with Sam?_ " Hit the nail on the head. I didnt want that to come up. His name made my skin crawl and burn in places that I didnt want to remember. " _If it is, you know we can help you. I could set Delia on him._ " The last time they had seen him was when I realized that Delia must care a little for me. I mean she was ready to rip his head off, but I wouldn't let her. If she did he had something over her and I couldn't let that happen.

" _No, Dad Ill be fine. Its nothing to do with him._ " I lied to make him worry less.

" _Lydia you wouldn't just up and leave for no reason._ " He was right I wouldn't. So I made one up.

" _To be honest with you Dad. I miss the house._ " It wasn't a complete lie and yes it wasn't a very strong one.

" _Really?_ " I had a feeling that he had bought it though. Dad is so naive. " _Oh if that's the case._ " I was all ready for the conversation to be finished. " _Ill put it in your name._ " **WHAT!?** Ill be the owner but I cant afford the place with no job now.

" _Dad, thank you but I cant buy it off you._ "

" _I know you cant, you don't have a job._ "

" _How do you know_ " I was shocked that he knew something.

" _Well when they ring you saying that your daughter had quit with no reason. I figured you were not working there anymore._ " Oh, I was the stupid one there. " _You fax me the details of your flat in new York, and we can swap. How about it Pumpkin?_ " Really Dad was brilliant and a simple lie had gotten me out of the... situation I was in. Great. I didnt mind the tenants that were already there. Well apart from _him..._ I mean Adam and Barbra wouldn't scare people like that.

" _Dad, I love you. Do you know that._ " He sighed on the other end.

" _I know, and I love you too Pumpkin, just be happy._ " Yeah the conversation can finish now.

" _I am dad. Really I am_ " Another lie. " _I have to go need the toilet._ " Another lie. How many lies do I have to tell? Anymore and Ill lose track.

" _Oh. Okay Lydia. We may come and visit when you are settled it._ "

" _**N** **o dad.**_ _You don't want to go back to the house after last time right?_ " I could imagine him holding his neck, since he was pinned to one of Delia's " _ **art**_ " pieces

" _Hmm, I think that wouldn't be such a good idea. You come to us._ " I sighed.

" _O_ k _ay Dad. Bye_ " I said and hung up before he could say anything else.

So as I went up the small hill to the house all I could think of was _him..._ not Sam. Shudders ran down my back at his name... Sam's that was. I think he was worse than... but I couldn't even think of his name. The black and white suit that was ever so nice that I had used it in may of my designs. The red wedding dress. I was scared out of my wits, but I couldn't deny that he did have an air of... _of..._ hmm. My car reached the front of the house. I didnt want to get out of the car. I didn't want to go into, now mine, the house.

I opened the door and climbed out, slowly. I had hardly got out of the car in the last couple of days. My legs were nearly dead and all my bones cracks as I stretched. I looked up to the attic unlike when I was younger I didn't see the faces of Adam and Barbra, but I knew they were there. A faint sound was coming from the house. Sounds only someone who knew the house would know.

' **_Day-o me say day-o, day light come and me wanna go homeeee_** '

The song they had played to posses Delia's dinner party. That failed. From where I was I saw lights flickering in the attic window. I could still see ghosts by the looks of things since his sign was flashing up there. Great on sick-o to another one, but at least this one came with friends.

Jane, the woman that was in charge of "selling" the house had left a key under a plant pot on the front porch, so I took that and opened the door.

" Hello? " In the words of him. ' Its show time! '

( Should I continue ? )


	2. changed

**AN: So here's chapter 2. I tried to do this as a fill in for what happened to beetlejuice, it was quite hard to capture his voice but I think I did quite good. Thanks to the guys that reviewed the first chapter I really appreciate it :) Also sorry for not updating earlier, I had my last exam in college 3 days ago and I've been signing out of college since then so I was a little busy doing that but I've got a some free time now so expect more chapters (YAY!)**

 ** _disclaimer- again i do not own the characters._**

 **Beetlejuice P.O.V.**

Juno that bitch, she'd sent me back to tha' fuckin' model as a punishment. Bein' in the model was not the punishment. I coulda juiced up some fun here, it was them that I dint like. Babs and Adam. They were the torture. Sure Babs wasn't bad to look at but I hated that woman more than having to take a bath. No more than Sandworms. Another woman that had been fun to play with while I was stuck here was good old Janey. She had a stick-up-her ass but it wasn't a bad ass. Come to think of it. No. there are bad asses out there. I love the way she always comes back for more. Like hell I wont go just 'cause I scared ya once. Stupid bitch. Also I still had the fuckin' name joke, I was given some freedom, once Adam gasped my name and I can now walk around the house. I'm still stuck in this fuckin' hell trap though. I had spent nearly 10 years scaring the heck out of anyone that came through the door. It was fun and when I wasn't doin' that I had my whores to have fun with. Adam and Babs had become friends of a kind. If both parties hate each others guts but are big enough to get on. What more coulda do to them, kill them? Nah they are already dead, and if I did I woulda just been under more tourcher and knowing there pal Juno they would be set back free here anyway.I coulda scared 'em? their are ghosts. They had stopped bein' so scared of me for some reason. No matter how much I tried to scare Babs out of that dress of hers. It dint happen. Why? Because she would just click her fingers and a baby fuckin' sandworm would produce itself around her arm. If she could do that then she coulda just as easy open a wall and get the mamma. She was scaring ME! Fuck sake! With all these people in the house I shoulda been more cleaver. Shoulda just asked one of them to marry me, the last time dint work out that well. Little fuckin' lydia deetz. That gothy bitch, she watched as Babs and Adam tried to stop me and then kill me AGAIN. She promised to marry me but dint go through with it. That bitch ever comes back and I swear I'll snap her neck. She was pretty but too young really, that body shoulda gotten better by now. Gettin' one of them to marry me woulda been better, or at least someone to say my name, my power would be in full flow then. I laughed manically, scarin' them shitless was wayyy more fun. Seeing the faces turn white, and Adam and Babs tryin' to run after them and just scarin' them more. I laughed more manically then.

The both of them were down stairs playing " _Day-o_ " for the 20th thousand time. I used to like that song. A bit. I heard a car pull into the drive. Janey back with some more friends. This day was goin' to be good too. Since I had somethin' good planned. I was sat on the porch of the whore house drinkin' a beer, stood clicked ma fingers and changed into my black and white suit. Ma favorite suit if im honest, but not as comfortable as the robe and slippers. Who ever had turned up to buy a house was quite, even Janeys voice wasn't graitin' on the other side of the walls. Ah well. Must be some one who doesn't really care. _Pstt..._ our house is gorgeous who wouldn't like the place. they stopped the song which was always a sign that someone was coming in the place. I rubbed my hands together getting ready. This one was taking a long time. Was she sellin' it from outside? Decided not to bring them in this time? I wondered down the attic stairs, if they were gonna be slow so was I, no point in wasting my time. Adam and Babs came up the main stairs, of course they woulda tried to stop me.

" _Beej, please. this time we may have a chance._ " Adam said.

" _Yeah, she may just open the fuckin' door and say ' **there ya go '** and they will buy it?_ " I said to him. This guy.

" _Yeah, Beej. It may go that way_ " Adam said. He must be stupid. Then Babs came around the back of him, she stood as if to say ' _if we had a vote on anything it would be 2 against 1._ ' Bitch. I also stood in their way to the attic, where they hid out when people came a-viewin', till they came down and stopped me. Fuckin' spoil sports!

" _Jane really is taking a long time_ " Babs said as if to break this awkward silence, that Janeys high pitch voice would normally be cuttin' at. All that ' _this is a lovely view isn't it?_ ' and ' _3 bedrooms and an office. lovely!_ ' shit. Maybe it wasn't Janey.

" _Maybe it isn't Jane_ " Babs stated. The fuckin' mind reader. If it wasn't Janey who was it? Is chuck back? We all went to the banister, from there ya could see the front door. Adam had an hand over Babs shoulder and Babs was holding the banister. I leaned onto the wall produced a cigarette and waited for the livin' to come to the dead's home.

The key turned in the lock and the door creaked open. Then something that I was never expectin' started to talk.

" _Hello_? " she said. **_Lydia Deetz_**. That bitch had come back. How stupid can one person be. What was worse was that none of us moved, apart from my cigarette fallin' from ma mouth. She walked in. She looked... well at the moment a mess. Her hair was in a pigtail, no fringe now that used to be spiked with too much gel to her pretty little face. Her hair had grown very long since I last saw her and from this angle so had she. That little bitch had become something else. She had become a woman. It had been _10 years._ From here I couldn't see her properly, so I decided I should go and welcome her.

" _Hello? Guys I heard the music_ " She said as I started down the stairs. " _And the flashing lights.. **B**_ " I stopped in my tracks. She knew my name. I could use this... I resisted the urge to laugh then so she wouldn't know I was there. Adam and Babs ran past and through me down the stairs to her.

" _Lydia !_ " Babs screamed nearly, opening her arms towards her.

" _Barbra !_ " She screamed back and held the extended arms with her extended hands.

" _You have grown, your so tall now._ " Adam said. She nodded and looked around. She was lookin' for me and for some strange reason I was happy about it. This was the gothy bitch that wouldn't keep a promise right? Or was it something else. Or _someone_ else...

I came down the stairs to her. " _Hey babes_ " I said producing another cigarette in my hand. She staged a little but stayed her ground. Adam closed the door. She had grown, very much so. I hadn't though she had grown into this. She had long legs now, tipped with doc martins. Tight ripped jeans which clung to her legs very well showin' small parts of what I can assume are soft thighs. She wore a white baggy top, well not too baggy since that chest of hers was tight in the t-shirt. What was she, maybe a D? Full and so nice lookin'. Were they real? The rest of her body was as tiny as a teen, maybe she was just a late bloomer. Up close though her face was smugged with black shit. Had she been cryin'? Did I care? Not one bit, not much anyway.

The best thing that happened in 10 years happened... and started somethin' that I couldnta stop, even if I wanted to. She walked straight up to me and hugged me. " **_B!_** " She exclaimed before wrapping those delicate arms of hers around my neck. Her boobs were real, they squished to my chest. ' _Fuck me !_ ' was all that was runnin' though my brain. Maybe she would marry me this time. Giving me an excuse to get myself some of that figure all wrapped up to me. Okay I had to stop. This was the gothy bitch that dint keep the only promise in years I wont let slip. Oh but she smells soo good. Wait. Is that smoke I smell. Little Lydia, are ya a naughty girl now? When she spoke I could also smell vodka on her breath. What had she been doin'? Why was she back?

" _Why are ya back, Babes?_ " 'Babes' Would be a suitable nickname for her. She backed up and looked at the ground.

" _Missed you_ " Is all she said but that wasn't it. It so wasn't that. Adam and Babs then hugged her and she smiled so bright in the face, but in though's eyes. There was sadness, what was it? I really don't know why this Lydia was different and makin' me think about someone else but me. They lead her into the dinning room and sat her down. I clicked my fingers and a large steamin' cup of joe was sat in front of her. " _Thanks_ " She said over her shoulder at me. I was leanin' on the door jam looking in, taking puffs on my cigarette. She was something. This is going to be fun. Very fun indeed.

" _So Lydia. What have you been doing?_ " Babs asked her sat on the other side of the table with Adam again holdin' her shoulder, like parents would when talkin' to their child. She wasn't but since they had acted that way before I guess it must have been the habit. It was was kind of kid nappin' right? She had parent, okay not very good ens but she still had them.

" _Well I've done uni. Had a job._ " She said all vague. She looks as ruff as a dog, she much be tired right? So why doesn't she just go to bed? Or somethin' that may be more intrestin'. A shower... I did a little laugh in the door way. They all turned to me lookin' at me as if id kicked a baby. I only imagined her screamin' and coverin' that chest of hers, while I had a good look at that butt that was small but was big enough for my hands to get a good feel.

" _What?_ "

" _Nothing_ " Babs said finally. " _So what did you do for a job?_ " She laughed, well more like huffed.

" _I was a teacher. art._ " She took another slip.

" _Teacher ?_ " I asked " _That must have been fun_ "

" _It was... I guess_ " She laughed again. There was sarcasm there. Was that why she was here? Dead end job? Got bored?

" _So what happened ?_ " Babs asked. She looked up then and straight into their eyes.

" _Nothing, just missed the place_ " I would have believed her if it wasn't for her staring straight at them with them big brown sad eyes.


	3. Though the eyes of babes

**AN: back to Lydia. shes so easy to write since i can make her more like me, but of course keep her as Lydia. this chapter is short but that's because its stuff that's already happened but from Lydia perspective, since i really wanted to see inside her head at these points.**

 **disclaimer - don't own the characters.**

The next thing i knew Adam and Barbra were stood in front of me. They hadn't changed one tiny bit. Barbra still had that horrible 80's dress on and Adam that stupid checked shirt. This is were i should be. Adam and Barbra fussing over me and...

" _hey babes_ " he stands just a little away from me, produces a cigarette just like he did before out of nowhere. Same suit. Same smile. Same sarcasm. Beetlejuice. His name is like gold in my head. I have to remember not to actually say his name, or at least i can say it once. 10 years ago. He scared me half to death, now he is different. He looks better. He had been nice to me before when i wanted to find Adam and Barbra he sounded concerned, he agreed straight away to help me. He must not be as bad as i thought. He hadn't tried anything, he may do now though. 10 years ago i didnt want to see him at all. I was scared. But seeing him again. It changed his effect on me. He has... The word... What is it. I had tried to find it before in the car... _Flare_. No that isn't right, even though he does have a flare when scaring people.

Or is it that. No. It isn't? Is it? I am not attracted to beetlejuice. He is horrible. He smelt like death and mold. He is vulgar. He is scary, okay that isn't a good excuse. I have seen scary and that isn't him, not by a long chalk. What else is he...

He is... Damn it, he is _sexy_. His voice. His way of holding himself. He has a flare. He is very funny for a dead guy. What is it he had said before. Ghost with something... Ghost with the most? Yeah that was it and when i really look at him. He isn't half bad really. Not too moldy. That belly of his isn't much, beer belly like my dad had started to get. Oh and guess what he is wearing, that sodding suit. The oh-so-good black and white suit. It makes him look so smart. I couldn't help myself. He isn't him... He is beetlejuice and even though he is dead, he is what i had tried to get and failed. I really couldn't help myself.

I flung myself at him " _**B !**_ " wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He smelt of death and smoke and beer, all good things. I hug him and it feels so nice. How does he feel so alive?

 _ **Whoa**_ Lydia. You sound like a love sick teen again. Its only because of him... I wonder if they ever meet what beetlejuice would do? Would he help me or not? I don't know.

" _why are ya back babes?_ " he asked me. Babes? Okay that feels good... Sigh. What can i say. That i missed them. Really that may have worked on dad but there no chance it will fool these guys, hmm. I could give it a try.

" _missed you_ " i look down at the floor. I cant look up, these people look into my eyes and they will know. They will know that i am running from something and that that something is scarier than beetlejuice, the ghost with the most. Adam stares me to the dinning room. When i sat down there is a massive cup of black coffee on the table. I look at Adam and he shakes his head. Beetlejuice must have made this. Really? The guy that would have rather have killed me. Being so nice. I am a little shocked but, much happier. He was nice to me. A smile starts to spread across my face ill have to dull it down. As so he cant see me smiling like a manic woman i say a simple " _thanks_ " over my shoulder hiding the smile best i could. It must have worked since he didnt say anything, leaning on the door jam as if he was meant to be there, all normal like.

" _so Lydia. What have you been doing?_ " Barbra asks me pulling my eyes away from the man at the door. I don't want to tell her the full story. I don't want to mention Sam around them, around him. So i opt for short answers. Answers that i can tell them the truth yet miss all the important stuff out of, i will have to tell them at some point but just not right now.

" _well I've done uni._ " art student top of her class, mainly photography. " _had a job_ " which i did, until about 3 days ago. I guess ill have to live off whatever i already have in the bank. There's a school here but i don't think it entertained art much, from what i remember of the place it was all religious. Adam and Barbra look at me with the concerned look they used to give me when i would say something depressing as a child. Having a life was not depressing. What came with what i had achieved was depressing. They were, are my second parents. I love these guys but as much as i feel i could tell them everything, i cant. Mostly because i cant actually bring myself to say most of what happened. I sip the coffee. It is nice. I think he has put honey in it. As i turn to give him another little look he is giggling, well for him it was a giggle. Maybe a grunt. What is it he finds funny? The fact i had had a job? If so i think he is still the same old nasty self just that he wants something. I will not marry him ever again, im not being used again. Ever.

" _what ?_ " he scowled at us. He is free to laugh, i didnt think i was staring that much. Then i realized that Adam and Barbra must have been looking too. Which would make any being question why.

" _nothing_ " Barbra said after a while of staring at each other." _so what did you do for a job?_ " i laugh, the laugh you do when you find the question itself funny and your own answer. I had been tortured by little brats with paint everyday. At the end of the day though it was rewarding since i had a chance to see youth at its finest.

" _i was a teacher._ " i took a sip of the coffee " _art_ " i add after, i though that they may have gathered the fact that it was art but i had to clarify that for myself.

" _teacher ?_ " beetlejuice asks me, a sarcasm in his tone. I guessed it would amuse him, dead end job and all." that must have been fun " he adds. I feel like snapping back. ' **_yes it was now shut up and kiss me_**! 'maybe not the last part. Damn he is not what i remember he was, all man and i really like all manly men. Shame its a dead guy that is stood at the door.

" _it was... I guess_ " i end up saying. When i look at him i have the feeling that we are alone. The feeling that i want us to be alone. Very alone. Together. I had totally forgotten Adam and Barbra. Then i felt shit. It is them that i had cared about not him. Them that had raised me when my step-mother and father had not cared one ounce.

" _so what happened ?_ " Barbra broke that thought. She is here and i have to remember that they are also people that i missed and wanted to see. I want to go out and take photos for Adam and help Barbra clean. The childhood memories of things ghosts could muster still fresh when here. I don't want the to treat me like a child though im not a child anymore i am an adult. I do and act like an adult not doing things like flying whiles dancing to day-o. Then i register what she had asked me. Did she mean what happened with my job? Nothing that was fine. It was other things that ... Happened.

" _nothing, just missed the place_ " i am beginning to get used to lying now. I took the last sips of my coffee and set the cup down. Beetlejuice came up behind me then and tapped the side. More brown liquid is in the cup. Whiskery by the looks of it but it isn't for me, since he picks it up and downs the thing in one. I feel like a child to them all, that i wasn't able to drink or smoke or make innuendos. I was still a child in their eyes just like dad. So i am going to show them i am not a child anymore.

 **AN: this was a little boring for an update not much new but the decided to change the tense. i know, i know rookie move but i like the way that this now makes it more up-to-date-ish :) hope you like it so far, cya next month!**


	4. the teen adult

**An: A little more depth to the story now. I'm trying to keep the mainlands as main characters but get Beeteljuice and Lydia together. I have some good ideas of how to do that and mess with Beetlejuice a little.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own these characters.**

I stand up from the chair, all their eyes followed me up. " _I'm going to go get my things, be back in a moment._ " I say and leave the house to go to my car. I put all the bags back on. Take them to the front room and place them on the sofa.

" _Traveling light Lydia, eh?_ " Adam remarks. He may have meant it sarcastically since there was actually a lot there but I don't think, and never really did think, Adam could do sarcasm.

" _Yeah, one minute_ " I go back out and grab the take out boxes, the two empty bottles of vodka and the empty packet of cigarettes. I walk back in with them in plain sight. Adam and Barbra look a little shocked, their little girl partaking in this stuff... **_Oh gosh_**. Their looks softened as if to tell me that it was okay. I am an adult after all, but Beetlejuice for the smallest of seconds was shocked. He smiled the whole of his face filling up with teeth as the grin spread. Is this his shocked reaction or a reaction that would mean fun, because if the second one is what he is thinking I could play just as good as he could. I remember that Adam and Barbra are also in the house, they can't leave. So that means that if I am to play with him, it would have to be when they were not looking. Now what to do first I wonder _hmm_...

After I put the rubbish in the bin. I pick up all the bags in one hand and start for the stairs, when Adam stops me. " _Ill take them up_ " he is so nice. I was sort of hopping for Beetlejuice so I could accidentally drop my underwear but not a chance in hell would Adam be on the other end of that. He dumps them in my old room and leaves me there. " _Lydia welcome back._ " he says and pats me on the shoulder. He was just about to go down the stairs when Barbra stops him.

" _tell her_ " she whispers. " _you_ " he whispers back " _your the man_ " she argues back.

" _whats wrong?_ " I ask before an argument could really ensue, they look at me a little shocked but not worried.

" _you see_. " Adam starts

" _we go on regular business lately. We didn't tell Beej since we didn't want him in the house alone. But we can tell you. We are gone for most of the day anyway. We help juno out._ " Barbra butts in.

" _our case worker_ " Adam adds. So the house really would be mine and his. Good, in a way and bad in others. I could play now but so could he.

" _so what does that mean ?_ " I ask.

" _it means that if you need us call. The door in the attic will always be open, just don't walk through it_ " the other to the other world, I was once nearly going to walk through.

" _we play the day-o song to distract him and when we heard your car. We came back to stop him from harming anyone._ " Adam says. " _we were so glad that it was you, that we forgot to tell you._ "

" _so what do you do?_ " I ask them.

" _we just sort through the cases juno cant do, she has a lot on her plate_ " Adam says he pats me on the shoulder and starts for the attic.

" _are you going now?_ "

" _yes. We will be back in a while._ " Barbra says she had turned to follow Adam. " **_oh!_** " she says turning back to me " _Lydia since we help juno she decided to upgrade us._ "

" _**oh yeah**_ _, we are at level 2 now_ " Adam remarks.

" _level 2?_ " I ask, level 2 doesn't seem high unless it doesn't go very high.

" _we can touch things and move them now_ " he says.

" _so you are more physiologist ?_ " I ask. Does that mean beetlejuice is a level 2? He seems higher.

" _in a way._ " Barbra says then adds " _I was so excited when i was able to go to the garage, cleaned almost everything._ " she looks exceptionally happy by that little fact.

" _so I cant help out the house as much_ " I laugh.

" _you can still help if you want_ " she adds.

" _I wouldn't mind doing that for you_ " I would do anything for these two, even if it means I have to clean the whole house 3 times over.

" _well we must be going now_ " Adam says. Barbra nodded and they were off to the attic again.

" _will you be back for dinner ?_ " I hope they would be.

" _call us when you want us_ " Adam shouted over his shoulder. It will be like before but Ill make sure they know I'm an adult now. They will get used to it, I hope. Even though when I was a teen they could entertain me with some simple tricks, they will have to have convocations this time. I always couple them together, should I stop doing that? To be honest maybe my view on them is different now since i don't want to die. I'm not a depressed little girl. Then they were gone, through the door and I was left with him.


	5. Naughty Babes

**An: Yup I've added it in finally. Just a little though, and it gets a little more serious from now. Lots of lust and soppy thoughts,**

 **Go Lissy!**

 _ **Disclaimer - None of these characters are mine, sadly.**_

He came up to the room. " _hey Lyds. So whats it like out there these days? Any wars happening?_ " he leaned against the door again cigarette in hand. Beer in other.

" _no, no wars, yet. Theirs been a lot of things happening in the world._ " I said as I stuffed the clothes in the wardrobe. I picked up one of my black lace bras, held it so he could see, making out I was seeing if it was broken. From the corner of my eye I could see that he could see it clear as day. He liked it, he turned away though. Did he want to hide that crotch of his? The ghost with the most. I wanted to see if that claim was fact. Okay I can not deny it now, I want to fuck a dead guy. Sorry sane part of my brain but lets be totally honest here. Sam he wasn't any man. He didnt resemble any man. He resembled him. _Beetlejuice._ The one I want. Why? I don't know, but I know I want him. For a long time now. Maybe because he was nice-ish or because I'm still hooked on the dead, it would only be logical to fancy a ghost. I cant deny that his body isn't that bad but the mold...

I finally put all my clothes in the wardrobe then made an exhibition of closing the doors. He turned his head a little so he was back leaning on the door. Is he playing with me? Maybe. So he wanted to play. " _have you got any more of those up your sleeve ?_ " I ask pointing to the cigarette in between his fingers.

" _sure babe._ " he produced a cigarette in the other hand and gave it me. Not lit of course. So I put it in my mouth and did what any flirting woman would do.

" _got a light for it ?_ " he shrugged clicked his fingers and a small flame appeared, he held it there for a while. To be honest i was a little amazed. I bent over with the cigarette in my mouth and light it on his finger flame, all the time looking up at his face. I don't think he knew how to respond to that. I backed up blowing smoke at him with a slight grin. He was grinning, I mean all of his face was a smile. He must have clicked on. So what do I do next? What would tell him that he could play his move now? I went over to my bed sat on the edge with one of my legs bent over the other, flicking my foot a little to the imaginary beat in my head. " _I'm going to have a shower. Can you make cocktails ?_ " his eyes light up, the yellow even brighter. I stubbed out the cigarette on the bedside table a horrible habit from Sam.

" _sure babes_ " he leans towards my ear as I went to the door. " **_sex on the beach?_** " he asked in my ear, as if an actual question, full of sexual promise. I so wanted to just pull at his tie whisper ' ** _yes_** ' and kiss him. Instead.

" _we're no where near a beach._ " he nodded. I also wanted to add. ' **_you don't like sand anyway_** ' that would have ruined it, he was playing after all. I walk past him to the bathroom. I want him to follow, to watch me as sad as that sounds. To continue this little game we're playing, that I must say had escalated quickly. One day I hate him the next I want to bang him. Okay I don't want to bang him, I like to be controlled. Not hurt as such, But told what to do, in a low death like voice. I think that is also why I like beetlejuice he sounds controlling in a good way, if there can be a good way.

 _ **~SMECKYSTUFFGUYS!~**_

He didnt come. I guess my dripping wet body wasn't as attracting to him as I thought it may have been. I walk into my room and picked up a pair of underwear, black lace. He was laid on my bed. One knee up and his body propped on one elbow. Okay he was floating but still propped up. He looked at me with a glint in his eyes. I am still playing this game! Putting my knickers on under my bath my eyes off him for just a second to move a stray hair he was right behind me. His hand came over my shoulder and is pushing the shoulder off of my robe. I grab his hand and put it inside the robe down the front. His hands slid down the side of my breast to cup it. I could feel his hips and what was just a little lower. Oh gosh! ** _Its fact_**... Do I continue or do I anger him and myself?

I continue. I wanted that after all. Pulling his hand into a more of a groping position on my breast, he didnt move his hand. For a while I thought he wouldn't touch me any more but he was doing something else. He used some unseen force to flip all of my hair to one side of my body, to expose my left shoulder. He then slowly pulled the robe to reveal my shoulder and neck more, his right hand not moving from my breast but to massage it a little. Firstly it was just one peck on my shoulder. A tester that I gave the tiniest of flinches at it felt like ice on my skin, but sent waves of electricity down my body to the middle. Then he built the kisses up to nearly biting my neck and his right hand clenched at my breast more, his left pulling my hips to his and bending me in the middle just a little. His touch was freezing cold but made me feel so hot I never wanted him to stop.

" _Lydia_ " he whispered. Him saying my name was like touching me, I wanted it more. " _do you really want this babes ?_ " did I? Really? ...

Pulling his hands from me I tuned around to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck again. Yet this time I pressed my alive lips to his dead ones. Working together we both agreed on this. I hadn't kissed anyone like this since. Sam. I didnt want to remember him right now. All I wanted was beetlejuice. _beetlejuice._

I push him away gentally he followed my body and lips but I shuck him off and picked up the black top and leggings I had set aside and left the room and him. I changed in Delia's old room. What had I done? I had practically told him that it was okay. That he would be allowed to do such things with me. On the one hand ' _yay for my sexual tension_ ' on the other ' _shit hes gonna be mad and horny_ '. I slowly walked back to the room and popped my head around into it. He was gone. Had I really made him upset?

I walked back down stairs. I was expecting to clean, but the place really was perfect. Delia's horrible decor gone, thankfully. The mirror in the front room showed only me but I could feel the icy feeling that he gave off and turned to see him stood again leaning. All that man ever did was lean.

" _don't lie_ " he said. A serious look on his face. I sighed.


	6. Secret to be kept

**An: I like to continue my chapters right after each other I don't know why.**

 _ **Disclaimer - I don't own the characters.**_

" _About what ?_ " I ask. He pulled his jacket neat, and did that thing he did to straighten his posture by shifting his legs outwards then back together, a little like a solider.

" _Why are you here ?_ " Don't lie. I didnt promise to tell him the truth, but I had to. This was Beetlejuice. If I tell him the truth however. I don't know what he would do.

" _As I said. I missed you all_ " he could tell it was a lie. I could tell it was a lie and I was saying it. He nodded slowly.

" _That's a lie, try again_ " he looked down at his outstretched hand examining it, he knew. I cant tell him, not yet.

" _if I promise to tell you, will you let me do it in my own time ?_ " he looked up at me. His eyes are ... So deep. Doing the little nod you do when your thinking about something.

" okay. " he agreed? The guy that was so vulgar agreed? **_Wow._** Did not see that one coming. I expected him to command I tell him, but here he was being, nice. He turned and left then. Nothing else to say. I was in a daze, he was nice to me, again, but this time he didnt want anything in return? What was he thinking?

I went up to dads office. Laying my laptop on the desk I looked up to see Adam.

" _oh, hi._ " he walked in and stood next to the chair I was in leaning over as dad would have done.

" _what you doing ?_ " he smiled, the nice friendly smile.

" _oh well. Dads swapping with me._ " he looked at me confused. " _I'm swapping my flat for this place._ " he smiled. It really was nice to see him smile.

" _whats up ?_ " Barbra walked in then.

" _Lydia is buying the house from her dad_ " he told her. She smiled and clapped her hands a little in excitement.

" _oh that's wonderful. You can take it off the market now then_ "

" _I'm not buying it per say just swapping a different tenancy for this one and yeah I can._ "

" _and that means no more Jane_ " Adam added with a sigh. I had only seen Jane a couple of times in the time we owned the house, I could tell that she was annoying in the short time I knew her, but they were related. Poor things. Also they had had to put up with her when we put the house up for sale. I felt terrible for that.

I booted up my emails and got up the paper work for the flat and printed it out. " _I know this sounds bad but could you please let me get on with this. I really need to concentrate._ " I cant do that with anyone around. Well if I knew anyone was around. I could tell they understood that so they left with a small smile.

I signed all the parts I should have and tried to figure out the fax machine. When I realized. What if Beetlejuice told them that there was another reason for me being here? They would try to pull it out of me some way or another. The fax came back with dads paper work for the house red circles around the parts I had to sign. I signed them and sent it back, this had taken ages. I went to the bedroom laid on the bed and before I knew it I had fell asleep in my clothes.

When I woke up it was 6am, I jumped in the shower all the time wondering if Beetlejuice was in the room. I walked past dads office, well mine now, and saw that there was a note on the fax machine, I got a note from dad.

" ** _is everything okay?_** "

it was scribbled on the back of a receipt for one tin of beans and a Twinkie. I sent back one on a piece of paper next to the machine

" _**I'll write you a letter telling you all about it later. Busy woman you know x**_ "

I didnt hear anything from him then.

It was about 8am when I came down stairs to the smell of omelet and bacon, my belly rumbled. They, sorry Barbara had made me omelets, I didnt know how hungry I was till I smelt them. Sitting down at the table I waited for the plate. It looked soo nice. Considering I had only eaten take away and drive thru food for days it was nice to have home cooked food, especially from Barbra, i didnt even know she could cook. Beeteljuice popped up on the chair at the other end of the table. Legs up on the table beer in his hand this time, he was wearing a robe and fluffy slippers.

" _B I would like it if you didnt put your feet up everywhere_ " Adam said and wiped at the table around his feet. I found it all a little funny. I didnt say anything until I had finished the meal.

" _Barbra I didnt know you could cook_ " she nodded with a motherly smile. One I hadn't seen for a long time.

" _yes, that's one thing I miss, her cooking_ " Adam said with a sigh, I guess it must be hard to be dead sometimes...We sat at the table like a conference. He had told them...

No one spoke for a while. It was getting awkward. Then.

" _Lydia, so what are you doing now? I mean work wise_ " Adam said. Finally breaking the silence.

" _I don't know, I may go to the school and see if there are any jobs going or set up a phone gallery, or commissions._ " I was saying this as I thought of it. Getting more and more excited by the fact I would, maybe, be doing art again. They nodded, and by they I mean all of them together as one big nodding chorus. When had they all became such good pals?

" _soo_ " Beetlejuice said and stood. This was all very awkward now. " _I have better places to be_ " he said and went to leave. I grabbed his arm. He looked down at me. I stood and whispered in his ear " _have you said anything to them?_ " he shook his head and patted it like a child.

" _I was going to._ " he said and left.

I ran after him. " _what do you mean was ?_ "

" _well babes, you aint the best at keeping promises are ya_ " yeah, I did promise to marry him once.

" **_I was 14._** " it was no excuse.

" _I guess so, listen why don't we get to know each other better. I mean im not that bad a guy really am I ?_ " no your not. Not really. And why was he saying this? Maybe he was a bad guy wanting a marriage again? Hmm I'm so confused. **What did he want?**

He nodded and was gone. Maybe back to that whore house, I don't know why that made me a little mad and jealous.

An: Beetlejuice is getting soppy. What have I done to him. Don't worry I wont lose any of his vunlgarness. **_I hope._**


	7. Beetlejuice's desires

**AN: beetlejuice perspective, because i thought it was time for more beej. also this chapter is quite rubbish. i just wanted to speed up the timing sorry. i may re write this chapter a little more detailed. also there's a little something for you guys at the end :)**

 **sorry for the late update. first uni assessment (which was wayyy stressy). Christmas. my birthday. second assessment. and now i have a so time to kill so here is an update, there may be another update soon or a one-shot.**

 **ohhh and there is gonna be a little more maturerness, im just warning so i don't get told off if your underage kids :)**

 **disclaimer- don't own characters.**

 **beetlejuice P.O.V:**

When I kissed her I wanted her. I fucking needed her. This woman in front of me was not the little scared girl I had tried to marry. This was the woman I wanted A LOT. Juno that cow had a hold on me it wasn't that bad, I mean sure when I wanted to do anything physical I needed to be called out, but I didnt really need to do anything physical to scare the shit out of people, my face can do that by its self ha ha. She knew my name so if I wanted to do anything she could call me out. I was captured by her. Freedom was a little pointless when you wanted to be with one sexy woman the whole time you were free.

I had given in to her. I had given up, hell no! Getting wed was not my plan anymore. Getting her wrapped around me moaning and signing till she begged me to never leave her, was. I wanted her more than I wanted... I cant think of anything I wanted more. That's how fucking bad it was. Fucking woman.

I had promised not to push her on what was wrong, why she had come back. I just wanted to know what was making her so sad. Why those eyes were not as bright as they could be, I may be a vulgar man but when it comes to lady's like her, I like to be a gentle man... sometimes.

3 days after she came back I found some paperwork in chucks old office.

" _You bought the house !?_ " I shouted at her and threw the paper work at her as she sat watching TV in the front room. She looked up at me confused and angry. Oh angry was a new face of Lydia the woman it was exciting, and it made my insides burn with passion. I wanted to fuck her right there.

" _and what of it ?_ " She shot back.

" I _s that the only reason? cuse ya bought the place ?_ " Adam and Babs had then come into the room from the kitchen.

" _What's the matter ?_ " Adam asked.

" S _hut up !_ " I yell at him, that pisses her off, I guess im not the only man she cares for...

" _Don't tell him what to do_ " She stood then " _When your the one mouthing off to begin with._ " I was mouthing off? She was the one looking all sad and sexy cos she bought a fucking house. What was so bad about that? Did she really not like us that fucking much? HA

" _I have the house because my dad wanted to get it off his hands. I didn't actually ask for it. Also because I own the house has nothing to do with why I'm here !_ " She screamed at me. Prodding my chest with one finger at each sentence. Her angryness was so fucking dick twingingly good. It was better than sad, but also very exciting. I liked an angry woman. Spirit was always good, it means I can break it and see her kneel before me begging, that's always fun. Man i really wanted to fucking laugh at that pretty little face, and then get her to do something else with that sharp tongue of hers. A grin was spreading on my face at the thought but I quickly pulled myself back.

" _Well why didn't you tell me !?_ " I shouted back. I never lose an argument. Cos I'm never wrong.

" _because I didn't need to !_ " She screamed back.

" _Good come back. For a 14 year old._ " I would win then she would have to give me a prize... oh, the thought of her doing anything I said was to fucking good.

" W _e knew_ " Adam pointed out. So she told them but not fucking me. Really the one that she was so intimate with the other day, with all the little sighs and kissing and... I nearly fucking had her too... Now she was keeping things from me, not a good move lady, not a fucking good move.

" _And they knew ?_ " I yell at her, I also made the room darker and me a little bigger, for dramatic effect. I may scare her a little and she would then back off letting me win. I wanted that prize, real bad!

" _They were there when dad sent the paper work. How would they not know ?_ " She was good at this. Or was she just good at lying. She didnt even look scared. Just angry. Maybe cos she was so angry she didn't knowtis the effect I was creating. Adam and Babs did though cos they ran into the room and stood in front of her blocking me from her.

" C _alm down B_ " Babs said. Always the middle person. Wanting everything calm, fuck sake! I lighten the room and went back to a natural figure. That was when she knowtist the effects on the room, with her mouth open a little. Just enough for me to price open with my tongue if I wanted to. I turned a little away form her and crossed my arms... Her buying the house wasn't why she was here? I just want to know why Lyds.

" C _alm_ " I said and held up my hands.

Life, well for her the rest of us we were dead, was good. She had only been here for about 4 days. In those days she hadn't tried anything else with me. I watched her sleep, I'm turning into a fucking stalker what ever she had done was changing me. Did she have some fucking possession spell on them lips of hers? If I want I could enter her dreams, but what if I slipped up and said something only her dreams would involve she would get so very fucking pissed off. Maybe that would be a good thing, after the last time HA! I wanted to do things to her. Everyday, she would come out of the shower dripping and it would just take me back to the kiss. To her soft body and lips. What was she doing to me? She would sit with her legs crossed and even that would make me anxyie. She wears tank tops, that showed just a little more Lyds than I could take, and I would have to ignore her the whole day. All I wanted to do was fuck her. Day and night, every second. The Matilands' were always around though, every time I went to touch her, to start something or kiss her, there they were. To top it all off she had gotten herself a fucking job. She starts on Monday a week here and she had set herself up nicely. I think it was something to do with a clothes shop in the town, someones gotta do it and you know it not gonna be me, them bills have to be payed.

" _Hey Lyds, what ya drawin'_ " She was sat on the dinning room table, which was so tempting, drawing a wall. She hid the sketch book from me, pressing it to her chest. That chest the bane of my afterlife.

" _Nothing much_ " She was never any good at lying, her body always gave her away. Oh her body always told the truth.

" _So if your not busy what do you say to watching a movie with me ?_ " She looked up a little confused. It was one of the first times I had suggested something normal for us to do. It wasn't that bad- waittt a minute. Watching a movie was the code for dates wasn't it. HaHa that must be the reason for her confusion. Yes Lydia I would go on a date with you. A dark room close together. Lots of things that could happen, with a couple of extra wondering hands.

We sat on the couch the lights all turned off popcorn sat, in between us. yeah, in between. this fucking girl. She was playing with me. I couldn't just accidentally slip my hand on her thigh or put my arm around the couch and her shoulder. Ill just change that, I tap the bucket making it disappear. I didn't care what she would think. I slid closer to her, in the dark she didnt even realize. She must actually like this movie. I was very close to her. Yawning and stretched my arms around the back of the couch...

Before I had a chance to try touching her she saddled me, it was a fucking great move. Her chest right in front of my eyes. Her warm crouch on mine. She did things to me no dead woman would, they were all cold but Lydia. Lydia was warm and on my crouch. " B _eetlejuice_ " She whispered. Just in front of my face. She just said my fucking name. I hadn't told her that to do anything she had to call my name. It set me back a little. If she said my name there would be nothing to stop me from rocking her world and mine from here to next Tuesday, then again to the next Tuesday.

" _2 More babes_ " I whispered back. Why we are whispering I don't know, guess its cos of the matilands', and cos it felt more naughty that way. She leaned into me, and kissed my neck. Oh if there was a fucking God I would be thanking him right fucking now. She was good at that stuff. Shes 20 odd, she didn't have the body of a nun so I didnt expect her to be one. I did though think she may have been a little more uptight, shes not one to be a slut I don't think. The way she was acting right now though begs to differ. My arms didn't move from the back of the couch as she was doing this, I let her do the work this time, even though I'm normally the one to sturr the juices.

" _Beeteljuice_ " She moaned on my neck as she kissed me she scraped her crotch on mine. I was begging to get harder, I wanted to touch her but I was going to do that when she let loose the juice.

" _3rd times a charm_ " I sighed. She moved up my neck to my lips we kissed hard there for a couple of minutes. Warm kisses, the type of kissed I hadn't had for a very long time. I didn't care if they were in the house or not, I was going to fuck her this time, she was going to scream for more, so much she loses her voice. Hopefully she wasn't going to accidentally scream my name, that would never do.

" _Beetlejuice_ " She moan into my mouth. Now shes done it!

" _Its show time babes_ " She giggled as I wrapped my arms around her arse and pulled her onto my growing crouch more. We continued to kiss for a little bit longer. She moved her hips up and down on me. She was hungry. I could tell and I wanted that just as much as she did. Moaning and sighing. All she did was make me want her more. It had now become a need for me to have her. To own her. I put my hand into that flimsy black shirt. I was considering literally ripping it off when.

 ** _It ended._**

" _Lydia_ " Babs shouted down the stairs.

" _Shit_ " Lydia moaned. Got off me standing in front of me. I grabbed her hips I tried to lower her back down to me. I was not finished here. She sighed and with what I hope was deep regret and sadness she muttered " _Beetlejuice,Beetlejuice,Beetlejuice_ " I was back to a state of well. Lets just say I couldn't perform in this state. Also I couldn't really juice so much, I could do silly little tricks like produce cigarettes and change my clothes, but I couldn't really use my powers. Even the thing with the lights wasn't as good as I could do. The lights came on and she was gone with that pretty little arse of hers swaying all the way up them stairs. She did seem a little like a teen huffing up them. One of these days she will give in or will I do that first? Very un-fucking-likely. It was a surprise for her to suddenly do that. I was rubbing off on her, well she was just doing that HA, leaving her alone. Making her hungry. Well I can wait for a long time babes. Just you see, I will not be the one making the next move, you will be crawling back. HAHAHA!

I then went up to my little grave house in the model. I'd made a great home there. Somewhat like a roadhouse, there was always people coming and going in there but it was my rubbish tip. I sagged down on my couch and pulled out my dick. _Shit_ this woman is fucking with me. _ahh._

 **AN: Ohhhhh. Beetlejuice is smushy. I may make him more himself now that Lydia started something. Also poor guy getting cut off just when he was in the mood XD aren't I cruel?**

 **IM BAD BOMB!**


	8. triangle smoke circles

_**A/N: I am soo sorry. yeah I haven't updated in a while. been really busy finishing first year of uni, trying to find a job and other family stuff. BUT HERE IT IS ANOTHER CHAPTER...**_

" _that's 10.99_ " i said to the woman in front of me. She handed me the money and I handed her the bag with a dress that i could only describe as disgustingly country and pink... **Very** pink.

Not much happened in this little shop, to say it was the only place in the town to get clothes. Sure it wasn't bad, but god damn boring. At least at the school there was something new happening everyday. Also when it was quite my mind wonder back up the hill to the house.

I and Beetlejuice hadn't done anything since my outburst on the couch. I don't know why i did it. Maybe because it was dark and he was so close. I cant even remember what movie was on. All i know was i wanted him, then and there. The way he reacted he wanted me too. I got very much carried away in the moment, i called him out too. What did confuse me was that he didn't do anything. I did run off. Even though he didn't have the time to do it before Barbra interrupted, only to see if i liked blackberry pie or apple... That was what i had to put him back for? That was what i had to stop such a good game for? Sigh it still gets me pissed off. I was polite though, i liked them both. The next day i got an apple blackberry pie. It was nice but not as nice as what i would have done to Beetlejuice, maybe even with the pie.

What's worse though is that he hasn't touched me in 2 weeks. He hasn't tried anything. Was he that pissed off at me? He hadn't really talked to me either. Its getting me down. I'm good at covering my emotions but he must know that there's something up by now. Ive started to ignore him back.

" _im back_ " i shouted as i opened the door. He was stood at the bottom of the stairs a stern look on his face.

" _your an hour late_ " he said, he was so cold. Literally.

" _im not late._ " i said back taking off my shoes and walking away. I wanted to make convocation but i was ignoring him. I was late. He cared if i was late? So what i dont care anymore. He can do what he wants and so can i.

I walked into the kitchen expecting barbra or adam to be in there. It was empty.

" _hey_ " i called to him. He gave a little lift of the chin to me. Damn him. " _wheres barbra and adam?_ " he pointed up. His cig a light in his mouth, i wanted one of those but, oh never mind ill yield. " _can i have one ?_ "

" _sure_ " he grinned " _come and get it. Babes_ " he was so annoying and sexy. I walked over to him and took the cig from him. He light it for me and we both stood leaning on the banister. For a long time we stayed there leaning in silence. We did however end up having a smoke ring composition. He won, mostly because of his " **magic** ". He made the smoke into a triangle and i giggled.

" _thats against the rules. Its a triangle_ " i stated. He huffed.

" _yeah but it_ _ **was**_ _a circle_ " he added. I turned to him id finished my cig and he was on his second. I leaned looking at him sideways. I wanted to touch him. I wanted him to just been with me.

I pushed myself off the banister. " _stay here a sec_ " i added and ran to the dinning room. I grabbed my sketchbook and came back to him. I handed him the book " _have a look if you want_ " he shrugged and flipped it open. There were some landscape pencil drawing and some designs but what i wanted him to see was the drawing he had asked me about before the.. Movie. It was him, from memory, of him sat on the grave stones the first time i saw him in that suit of his. When he flipped over the page and nearly flipped right past it my heart nearly sank. But he held it out in front of him admiring it. His face was... Shocked, surprised and happy. I think. He handed it back to me.

" _the nose is too big._ " he grinned at me. i looked at him.

" _it is from memory_ " i shrugged.

" _that what ya was drawing that night?_ "

" _yeah, but it wasnt finished then._ " i wanted him to say something about how he wanted to talk again but he was just quite. Damn was i going to be the adult? I grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs to my room. When i got in there i pushed him to the bed. I was going to stop this stupid silence.

" _beetlejuice, will you just speak to me?_ " i knew i was using his real name. I was doing it for effect. To shock.

" _have you given in to me yet ?_ " he asked still serious face. Cold and commanding. I went over to him stood in front of him guarding his hands to my hips. He didnt keep them touching me his hands fell down to his sides when i let go. He wanted me to yield first? Damn it i didnt care. I came close to him very close. He was sat on the bed and i was stood right in-between his legs.

" _B, i gave in to you a long time ago_ " i sighed. I looked straight ahead into my eyes. His hands then grabbed my hips. He lifted my top to reveal my belly. He kissed it.

" _finally_ " he sighed. I giggled put my hand on his shoulder and bended into his kiss on my belly. He grabbed my hips and pulled me onto him. I was kneeling over him rubbing my crouch on his and kissing him when he said.

" _i love you_ " i stopped. I was stiff as a board then. He loved me? Well i didnt deny that i loved him. I wouldnt yield for anyone. Beelejuice loved me? Okay it may take some time to register this. I rolled off of him and laid next to him face up.

" _babe?_ " he said quietly.

I didnt know what to do. How to act. He propped himself up next to me looking my way.

" _its the truth. I wouldnt say it for a laugh. Also i dont want to marry you. If thats what you need to know that i mean i love you._ " okay head spinning. Not a clue what to do. Well i did know what i wanted to do.

" _i love you beetlejuice_ "

" _lydia_ " he said all doe eyes. It was weird to see him so intimate. I felt i had known him for years. Well i had but not this good. I had known he well for a month now. I did love him. Being here took my mind right off sam. Even though right now i had thought of him. Damn... Come to think of it i hadnt told him about sam. Was this the right time to tell him about sam... I dont really think so.

" _**fuck**_ " i sighed and rolled back onto him. Kissing him. He moaned a little. " _beetlejuice_ " i moaned.

" _lyd._ " he moaned, he finally grabbed my left boob. He rolled me over under him. He lowered his head to my chest and used his long snake like tongue to suck on my right breast as his hand worked on my left. It was so good. Just what i had wanted for a long time. I grabbed at his jacket and shirt. He bite my left breast, i screamed. It hurt but it felt nice. He didnt feel like a cold wind once i called out his name. He was more solid. He was soo good at this. He seemed to know all the spots to hit. He shrugged off his jacket sighed at my half naked body. Shook his head and went back to work. Head moving from my chest to my lips. I tugged at his belt.

" _hungry babes?_ " he asked me. He didnt seem to see the marks on my belly and chest and he hadnt really seen my back yet. If he did i may have though i did them, i was a depressed little girl once.

" **_very_** " i purred at him. He undid that belt of his and was pulling it off when i heard adam humming **'day-o'**

" _B_ " i whispered with my finger to my lip. He stopped still. We both did. He passed my room and didnt even look in to it. Thankfully. I grabbed my top and put it back on, quite skilfully to say beetlejuice was over the top of me. I tried to move from under beetlejuice but he wouldnt let me.

" _your not getting away this time_ " he whispered in my ear. I kissed him. I didnt want to go. But now that they were back i wouldnt be able to keep my mind on the task at hand.

" _beeteljuice. They distract me_ " he nodded and kissed me again.

" _babes. You cant start something, get a man all ready and then go._ " i really didnt want to go.

" _beetlejuice, i promise next time we are alone. You can do anything. You. Want._ " i purred at him. He didnt like it. I know he didnt. He had to deal with it.

" _i want to do anything i want. Now_ " he was becoming scary. His eyes growing darker. He was right over me. He grabbed at the bed board breaking it he was pissed and still free.

" _beetlejuice_ " i screamed. He scared me. For the first time since i was here i was scared of him. Okay not much. I know he wouldnt hurt me but the prospect of him doing that was scary. He shouted 'no' and disappeared. He was so very much pissed of at me.

i ran all the way through the house and i found him in the model sat on the porch of the whore house. Head in hands.

" _i love you. I want you. Why do you always do this? Dont you want me too?_ " he looked up at me. He was crying? No he was near to it. Frustration not sadness.

" **_adam. Barbra_** " i screamed.

" _what are you doing ?_ " he asked. Adam and barabra came through the door.

" _whats the matter_ " adam asked. I turned to them. Straight back confident.

" _me and B have fallen in love_ " i said. They looked shocked and horrified. I glanced down at beetlejuice and he was just stood looking up at me open mouth. They came into the room. They hugged me.

" _you sure_ " adam said. Farther-ness coming out.

" _deadly_ " ironically that was my response. They looked at me for a moment then nodded to each other. Beeteljuice gave a little laugh.

" _okay._ " adam said. Barbra turned to beetlejuice

" _you hurt her and you know where you will be going_ " she threatened him. He held his hands up.

" _babs, i wont hurt a hair on her head._ " then he was stood next to adam. They shuck hands. It was silent then. I bite my lip so hard i think i draw blood. So they accepted it? Just like that? These were the stubborn ghosts i had known right? Well i am their 'little girl' so if it made me happy they were happy i guess.

Beetlejuice then came up to me and whispered in my ear " _well unless she wants to play ruff house ?_ " i giggled at that and grabbed his hand. We stood holding hands as they left the attic.

A/N: ive got a couple more chapters wrote out, just need to edit them and upload them.


	9. BARBRA

_**An: okay im going to try to do an pov from barbras view. Its gonna be a short chapters but i wanted to explain what they are thinking but i couldnt really do that. Since of course they wouldnt want lydia to see what they really felt.**_

We came back into the house. I think ill have a go at one of the recipes in the book lydia brought me a couple of days ago. It was so nice being able to cook. To clean. To touch things and feel them. My one regret was not having a child, thats why i treated lydia like my child. I needed to remember that she was 24 now. It had been 10 years since the accident. She had changed and grown into a wonderful young woman. She was not so depressed anymore, i was glad about that. We may have seen her earlier if she was still attached to the afterlife.

Adam was humming **'day-o'** it was one of the songs you couldnt get out of your head even if you wanted to. Being dead was worse since you had so much time on your hands.

" _beetlejuice_ " lydia screamed. I ran down to her room. She was laid on the bed crying.

" _lydia, darling whats wrong ?_ " i asked her. She just cried. She was like the child i had known i just grabbed her and hugged her. Her sobs were little daggers in my heart. I never wanted to see her upset and it was all his fault.  
" _come on whats wrong ?_ " i asked again. She shook her head.

" _it doesnt matter_ " she mummbled.

" _it does. Whats has he done ?_ " then she ran off. She ran through every room. Adam and i followed her for a little bit.

I relayed all that she had said to adam while we sat on her broken bed. Had he broken it? Why did he do that? If it wasnt for lydia i would have just broken down a wall and brought a friend to teach him a lesson.

" _what should we do ?_ " adam asked me. I wanted to get him, but she was dealing with it herself. I didnt want to hassle her. Shes a grown woman and she had to sort things for her self. It doesnt feel like two minutes since we were hassling her with studying. How time flies when your alive. Its sad but its how it is. At least i had adam. If i didnt have him this whole time i wouldnt know what would have happened.

" _we leave her to sort it out_ " i said to him. He looked down at the bed.

" _should i fix this ?_ " adam asked me. I nodded.  
" _i suppose its all we can do_ " i sighed.

" **_adam._** " i heard her shout. Then " **_barbra_** " we got up and went to the attic. I popped my head around the door at her.

" _whats the matter_ " adam asked. He was not one for being subtle really. He always spoke his mind. Some times it wasnt an advantage.

" _me and b have fallen in love_ " she didnt falter. She was confident. Her voice didnt shake. I had feared that happening. She was a woman and as a woman she shouldnt have been persuaded to do things. Was this really her feelings. Did he really love her? I highly doubt that fact. I came into the room. I wanted to hug our little lydia again. All sight of her crying had gone. She really did love him. Adam must have had the same feeling. We both hugged her. A little circle of love. Maybe one of the last times we could be like this.

" _you sure ?_ " adam asked her. He would have been a good father if we had ever been able to have children.

" _deadly_ " she sighed. Okay. Shes 24. Shes a woman and she can deal with her own problems. She may be getting herself into something big and bad but i would always be on the side-lines helping her our the best i could. Beetlejuice laughed. Damn that man. Ghost. Whatever.

" _okay_ " adam answered for both of us. I turned to beetlejuice and gave him our answer too. I produced little Freddy. I had named the little sandworm i created. It wasnt a real one. It was just to scare him into doing what i wanted him to.

" _you hurt her and you know where you will be going_ " i tried to say it scary, i was a ghost to i could scare people if i wanted to. If he really did hurt lydia once he would be a sandworms chu toy. When it came to the little girl ill never be the real mother too but im close enough, i would do anything for her to smile.

" _babs, i wont hurt a hair on her head_ " he held up his hands in surrender. Was he really giving up that easy? Must have a thing for her too. Adam and he shook hands like a father would when meeting their daughters boyfriend. I turned to leave.

" _ill have dinner ready in 2-3 hours okay ?_ " i said to lydia she nodded and tears formed in her eyes. Happy tears i hoped. I pulled adam with me and we went down to the kitchen.

" _do you think any good would come of it ?_ " adam asked me.

" _shes a woman. I guess there were more alive things out there in the last 10 years that would be worse than him._ " he nodded and cleaned his glasses. I just hope she knew what she was really getting herself into.

 ** _An: any good? I think it went well. Maybe she sounds a lot like lydia ( since they both sound like me ) but thats because im, well im writing it hehee._**


	10. A show of lemony proportions

_**AN: okay so beetlejuice and lydia are sort of togeather now. They need to do sument now. ;d so i may be finally telling you what lydia was up to in the last 10 years. finally since i havent updated in so long. Been having my own fixes of fanfic otps xd**_

 _ **disclamer - none character ownage is my own.**_

" _so they accept it_ " beetlejuice nudged my arm with his elbow. He light a cig for me. Then one for himself.

" _thanks_ " i said. I was just staring at the door. I couldnt really believe it. He nudged me again.

" _sorry. Did i scare you?_ " he asked. He _cares._

" _yeah, but only because i didnt know what you would do._ " i couldnt lie not anymore. He pulled me to him in a hug. He felt like a freezing wind. I could feel him, his body, but it wasnt physically there.

" _im sorry too_ " he looked confused at me. " _for calling you out and back all the time_ " i laid my head on his chest.

" _babe. You cant trust me. Hell i cant trust me._ " i looked up at him he smiled at me. I could tell him now, but i had something to do first.

" _if i called you out._ "

" _lydia_ " his eyebrows raised at me.

" _if i called you out and left you out would you stay ?_ " i asked, sounding like a small child.

" _babes, thats why you called me back? Think ill leave. I wont leave you_ " he reassured me. Hugging me to him more.

" _can i call you now?_ " i asked him.

" _go ahead babes_ " he grinned at me.

" _beetlejuice, beetlejuice, **beetlejuice**_ " he didnt say anything or **do** anything. Apart from become more solid. He just hugged me to him, with just enough space to smoke under his arm. Smoke all around us from both of us smoking. We stood there in silence. It was nice, but not really want i had in mind. I stubbed out the cig on the wall. A nasty habit i had gotten from sam. This whole time i hadnt really had a drink.

" _b. Can you really make a sex on the beach?_ " he grinned and produced a cocktail shaker. He shook it like a bar man would, he had even changed his clothes to resemble a bar man. Two glasses that appeared were flowing in front of me. He poured it out and added small umbrellas.

" _here you go m'lady_ " he said and handed it me with a bow. It was nice. Not enough, but nice. I was then sat on the couch in the attic with him. Similar to the way we had sat before. This time not in the dark, and i wasnt on top of him.

" _you havent tried anything_ " i said to him.

" _hmm?_ " he asked, as if he wasnt listening. I said it again. He looked at me take back a little bit.

" _no i havent. **Yet**_ " he said with a grin. He made the glasses disappear and leaned over to me. He clicked his fingers and where the model had been was now a four poster bed. All black satin and red lace trims. His grin covered his face. Oh that grin. The one i wold never not like to see. There was something in his eyes though. Playfulness. Lust. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my leg up to place on his hip. I looked down and i was on the bed. Dressed in a short red satin nightgown. My hair was splayed over the pillows. He grinned at me. I must have been grinning back. He put his hand in my hair and leaned into me more.

" _lydia do you want this?_ " i nodded " _i need to ask though_ " ask? " _how many men have you had ?_ " oh. Well erm. _One_. Could i say that? Mind you if i did then he would feel better right? Males like that right, to own a woman more by being one of the small amount of men she will sleep with.

" _one._ " i sighed. I was blushing i could feel my skin burn.

" _**one?** Really. A body like yours and you only tempted one weak male?_ " not really there was just one i wanted and i found someone similar to him.

" _i rejected alot of them_ " i said. I was still under him. He had waited all this time and now we were gonna talk.

" _i was going to say a body_ " he pushed the strap off my right shoulder " _like yours the men would have to be blind._ " he knew how to get me going. Icy touches up and down me where i could feel his physical body pressed to mine. I wanted him to hurry up and take me. He may be playing with me. I cant say i didnt like it. He traced my arm and down to my hip, then circled him thumb over it. Damn he could tease when he wanted to. Wait, if he touches my tights that, he would feel the scars... I blushed. They were embarrassing, but i have a feeling he would just wright them off as self harm. I didnt have any bruises now, so only the scars where left. I didnt want to remember sam right now... I didnt want anything but beetlejuice.

I heard foot steps coming up the stairs. " _shush_ " i whispered.

" _to hell with that fucking shit._ " he demanded and slammed the door shut without lifting a finger from my body. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked into his eyes, the dead but beautiful eyes.

" _i really do love you_ " he whispered to me. That was it. I kissed him. Hard pushing into him as hard as i could. I wanted to have all of him. He twisted his tongue around mine. He tasted like mold, he tasted off, but it didnt matter. When i finally got him to give me a breath he bite my bottom lip a little. That was good i wanted more of that. When he pulled away from me to let me breath was when i realise that he was wearing his suit.

" _why did your clothes change?_ " i asked out of nowhere. He looked down at himself.

" _oh. Well you like it babes right?_ " how did he know that? Yes it was my favorite suit on him, i hadnt told him. How did he know? Hmm. " _you draw me in this_. " oh. Well really i didnt know him in anything else. So that was a bit of a guess, but it was a good guess.

" _good guess_ " i answered. " _but, i would like it right now_ " i said reached down for his belt and tugged it. " _if it wasnt on you_ " i tugged some more on the belt. He grinned and laughed.

" _babes. Anything you want_ " he clicked his fingers and he was then wearing black boxers, nothing else. I had never seen this much of him. His body was... Oh it was nice. He didnt have much muscle but it was there, his belly wasnt that big of a deal. His hands now that i think about it were big and manly even though he held them quite feminine like, he wore a ring on his pointing finger a signet ring that i can only assume was his when he was alive. It all leaded me to wonder though how he died. I didnt see any marks as i traced every part of it with a finger. " _finished babes?_ " he said looking down at my finger that was near his belly button at the time. I looked up at him with a bit of a gormless face.

" _if you can touch me. I get to touch too_ " i whispered. Always whispering. I think adam and barbra wouldnt mind hearing this... A little right? Never mind.

He laughed and sent a wind to my shoulder the strap of the nightgown slid off and my shoulders were bare. He leaned down and kissed it like he did the first time. I would just stay here forever. He worked down from my shoulder to my right breast pulling the dress as he worked down with his mouth. We worked together, we worked together perfectly. All i could do was moan and sigh at all he did. I was gone. He owned me. He moved down more he licked my belly and stopped at my bests again. " _babes, you ready ?_ " he asked me i nodded biting my lip. " _showtime_ " he grinned then pulled the gown off my legs, kissed my crouch and i jerked up my pelvis to his face. He grinned and used his tongue on my clit. I had never had a man do that to me. It was nice. It was new and i liked it. I wouldnt tell him that was a first, he would laugh probably. He came back up to face me then kissed me, i never liked tasting myself. Down there i felt his arm work on something but it wasnt me. He slowly stuck himself inside me. At first i moved slowly with my hips in circles. Then he moaned stopping kissing me he grabbed my hips " _babe ?_ " i nodded slowly. He pulled at my hips and pushed into me a little faster than before which got faster and harder until i was nearly horizontal. He was so fast. His face was so good. He looked so happy with me and that made me happy. I moved with him as fast i could in this position. He lowered me down thats when i realised that we had been floating a little since my hair now formed a pillow under my head. " _lydia_ " he sighed into me. He hadnt gone had he? No because he started moving again. More fast than before. Deeper. I couldnt take it i was close to going. " _lyd-e-a_ " he groaned. He was moaning my name. " **_b_** " i moaned as i went. He went faster still if that was do able. " _**lydia**_ " he nearly screamed through gritted teeth. His eyes were bright and looking at me when he sighed. I could feel all his juice inside me. It made me so happy. I _cried._

" _lydia. Whats wrong ? Ya hurt ?_ " he asked me.

" _no, no. Im happy_ " i giggled through tears. He smiled and hugged me. I rolled on top of him my thigh over his crouch my chest over his. I fell asleep then. I dont know if he slept or not. Can ghosts sleep?

I woke then next morning beetlejuice was laid there he was playing with my hair.  
" _morning babe_ " he said then kissed my forehead.

" _morning b_ " i said with a massive smile. He had stayed there all night? I really did love this guy. He must have seen the mark on my back now... " _ive got something important to do today_ " i sat up and told him seriously.

" _oh really. Whats that? Re-match?_ " he asked with a grin.

" _im gonna tell you guys what happened. Why im here_ " he looked at me serious. He was still naked which made it harder to be serious. He hugged me.

" _if you want to do that babe. Go ahead._ " he clicked his fingers and the bed was gone we were sat on the couch again. He was in his suit, i was back in my blue denim shorts and white vest. " _ill be behind you all the way_ " he said with a smile. He stood and offered me his hand. I took it and we went down stairs. First of all though i needed a shower. Last night really did take a lot out of me. I really wanted to forget all that had happened in the last 2 years but these are the parents i didnt have and the man that i love and he loves me. They need to know about all of this. Im sure beetlejuice will know most of what im going to tell them is true. I mean hes seen the scars. I was very thankful he didnt ask me about them last night. Or was he too busy to see them? Either way he will know in an hour or two.


	11. many fucks where given

**AN: so I have this person I know that I badged to read my fic and she asked me to update so I may be updating quicker than I thought. there is a plot and a plan for how many chapters I want to do before I finish my fic so maybe about 4 more chapters? enjoy and please review id like to know what y'all think. A YOU KNOW HOW YOU ARE AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW CHAPTERS ;)**

" _lydia_ " i clenched my teeth together as i came inside **my** lydia.

it was surprisin' how fuckin' tight she was, how fluid the both of us worked. We just worked. I couldnt start ta describe how much she made me feel. I fuckin' love her. Just as i was comin' down from my high an marvellin' at the gobbsmackin'ly beautiful woman under me, she started to cry.

" _lydia. What's wrong?_ " i wasnt that fucking bad was i? " _ya hurt_? " i pulled out an placed my hand under her chin.

" _no,_ " she looked up at me a little smile playin' on a reddend and bruised lips, fuck her lips, my cock twiched at the thought of them around my cock. " _no. Im happy_ " she giggled. Happy? Happy. Yeah babes im happy too, babes im happy i have a girl like you. In no time she was asleep on my chest, her middle right over my erection as it grew, fuck. Sighin' I tried to get up to sort that, but realised with her on top a me i couldnt get up. I clicked my fingers and a red satin blanket was draped over the both of us. I hugged her too me for such a long time in she started to snore.

I knew she did it, it was how i knew when she was sleepin' and i could come up and spoon her in her sleep without her realisin'. the amount of times i nearly fucked her as she sleeped was too fuckin' many. The snoring did however kill any erection i did have, this time. I was blank of what to think or do, i just ended up starin' at the top of the bed in ( somewhat ) silence.

She moved her legs so there were more superman stature then do-me-like-a-doggy- **daddy** , i couldn't help but hold her.

In life i had 'loved' a woman. Nothin' like lydia, she was older than lyds, not as clean, for a fucking whore. Mind you if it wasnt for her i wouldnt be laid here with my lydia. For the longest time i hated her, but now i would praise the ground she fuckin' walks on. If she walked on any ground. If i hadent turned her into fuckin' ashes and pull some strings with juno. I laughed a little to hard and heard lydia snort and stir in her sleep. I soothed her strokin' her shoulder and whisperin' her name a couple of times before she settled back down.

Wonder who the other bastered was, the man to take my lydias sweet cherry. The more i think about that the more i see images of a man totally different from me, mostly in the way that he was alive and clean, loomin' over my fuckin' lydia. It got me so fuckin' pissed off. Thinkin' of anyone anywhere near my lydia made my blood, if i had it, boil. then i imagined the guy lean, young, clean and alive stood at the door on a sunny afternoon. Lydia was draped over him ' _i dont love you_ ' she said as the sky fell darker and the guy gave me one of my signature smiles. ' at least im alive ' he said they both snickered at me and i watched as my lydia left me slamming the fuckin' door in my face. Then i realised I was diggin' my hand into lydias shoulder, and she was still there. The prospect of her leavin' me was pretty high. She was a young beautiful alive woman. With the with the ghost with the most, as she had seen tonight. Or rather last night, the sun was comin' up. I had held back a little as to not hurt her the first time we had sex, but the second time was gonna be when she realised what she really had. If she had been  
mind blown this time she was gonna be fuckin' needin' cruches next, she wont know what hit her. i plan on making her so weak she couldnt fuckin' move a finger for a week. that wouldnt be fun for me, need her up and read for the juice.

I leaned down to her forehead and gave it a small kiss. Soon she would wake up and even though she did have a habit of making so much noise, she  
looked very peaceful. She looked prettiest when she was drawin', but she looked more happy when she was dreamin'. I wonder what shes dreamin' of.

Lets see eh?

I looked into her mind to see her laid out on the sheets like we were last night, she was re-caping  
the event of course from here angle, i found it very fuckin' disturbin' so left her head, i was happy she was thinkin' of me but fuckin' hell, i didnt wanna see that.

I was strokin' her hair when she gave her final snort and opened her eyes lookin' up at me, all doe eyes. I cant deny that she was cute, and in  
the seconds it took her to open her mouth i was thinkin' of rollin' her over and givin' her a mornin' fuck. Not done that in a long time.

" _morning b_ " she smiled at me, she propped herself up on one hand to look at me all serious. " _ive got something important to do today_ " she  
told me. I kissed her hair as she pulled away to get up.

" _oh really. Whats that? Re-match?_ " i hoped.

" _im gonna tell you guys what happened. Why I'm here._ " my lydia. I love this woman. I hugged her too me, in an attempt to make her stay even if i  
wanted to know what she had to say.

" _if you want to do that babe_ " i let her go " _go ahead_ " we both moved to get out of the bed I looked back at her and i wanted her, more than i  
had fuckin' wanted anything in a long long long time. I clicked my fingers we were both back on the couch, me in my black and white suit and her back in those very tight shorts and very see through white vest. fuck." _ill be behind you all the way_ " i stood up and offered my hand to her, i tried to look like i was gonna pull her back into bed.

We went down to the bedroom level she held up her finger as if to say one minute and disappeared into the bathroom. I light a cig and left down stirs.

I entered the front room and saw adam and babs sat on the couch. " _hey you two. Kitchen_ " they looked up at me then back to, adams model piece and babs mag, I sighed. " _lyds gonna tell us why shes here_ " they stood up and quickly went to the kitchen, I followed in my leisurely way. I just hoped it wasnt gonna be to hard on **my** lydia.


	12. past and future

_**AN: and the drama side of thing come into play. let's see what Lydia had gotten herself into with her infatuation on the ghost with the most. I'm one for dark humour and making very bad things happen in my stories, so yeah... TWed.**_

Beetlejuice had gotten Adam and Barbra to the dining room for me while I went and got changed. I put on a red and white baseball top and dark blue jeans. I also decided to put on my converse. if it got too much I plan to run for it. I put my hair up into a bun. I need to show my skin off so my hair needed to be out of my way. he hadn't seen my back had he? not really. he was always pressed up to it so he wouldn't have seen them right? I came down into the dining room they were all sat around the table. it was so much worse than telling Delia and dad. they sort of knew things, they saw some of the scars, it was easier to tell them.

I sat down at the head of the table. my hands clasped together I set them on the table. I didn't know where to start and they were ready to listen.

" _so about 3 years ago. I meet a fantastic man._ " Beetlejuice looked shocked. I mean I just told him I had had one man before. " _he was different. nothing that I'd ever seen before. in a living person. I can't lie. he was very much like you B_ " they looked at him then me. he grinned at me. I tried not to smile back. " _so I had only known him for about 3 months when he asked me to be with him, I said yes straight way I really like him. at the time._ " I paused. where to go next? there's so much. Adam reached his hand out for me with a nudge from Barbra. I nodded at him and touched his hand to show I was okay. " _so it was all good. we went out for about 4 months then slowly he made me leave my friends. he could have friends but I didn't need them he said._ " Beetlejuice looked at me serious. I couldn't look up. " _slowly all I had was my parents. well I say I had my parents. he told them that I didn't need them. told them a pack of lies, so they turned against me. didn't speak to me for a long time._ " I looked up at the Maitland's, they were all sad. I smiled at them. " _I'm on good terms with them now. of course. So um. we moved in together. he took me to uni every day. didn't leave me alone. always kept an eye on me._ " I paused. " _I was basically a prisoner in my own home._ "

" _so what happened?_ " I bite my lip at Barbra's question.

" _my last year of uni was hard, but I passed everything. I didn't let what he did to me get to me too much._ "

" _what did he do?_ " Beetlejuice slammed his hands on the table, looked at me very serious eyes.

I stood up " _sorry_ " I took off my top and my trousers. " _he smoked. as you can see, there's marks for overtime I didn't do what he wanted_ " I lifted my leg " _there's 7 - 8 cuts on my inner thigh, those are from every time he had sex with me. even if I didn't want it._ " Barbra had tears rolling down her face already and I hadn't finished. " _he then thought I was cheating. he beat me to within an inch of my life._ "

then Beetlejuice stood. he paused for a while, horror in his eyes, then left.

" _so you're getting away from him?_ " Barbra said through tears. I nodded.

" _I dumped him after that night and bought the flat, I apologised to my friend and my parents and they looked after me. Delia wanted to kill him personally. He's been following me for the last year. sending me things, flowers, chocolates and sometimes he would call the school I worked at. he would stand outside my flat. I needed to get away to some place he wouldn't find me. so here I am_ " I sighed. let my head hit my arms on the table and cried.

I cried on that table for a little bit. they hugged me, shushing me and smoothing my skin. " _sorry I murmured_ "

" _its fine_ " Adam said.

" _no. sorry I have to find him_ " I said. they mouthed ' _oh_ ' to each other I walked up to the attic. " _B?_ " I asked before opening the door. he stood back to me.

" _I didn't even see them_ " he said.

" _It doesn't matt-_ "

" _**IT DOES**_ " I couldn't look at him. what was he thinking. did he not like me anymore? did he not want this broken thing?

" _B..._ " he turned to me he was full on crying. he was crying!? I couldn't stand it, I cried again. I ran to him and we both crashed into each other. " _I love you_ " I whimpered.

" _I still love you. it's just. I didn't see them; I didn't know you had been though that._ " he was blaming himself? he was concerned about me that's what matters from this not that he didn't see some scars, now he knows and I can finally put Sam to bed in my mind. he may still be out there but I was with Beetlejuice so it didn't matter anymore. I hugged him more, then kissed him. he kissed me back pushing me into the wall. my thigh came up over his side, he rubbed the scars carefully, then lowered his face to kiss where the scars are " _I will never hurt you babes. what happened to him?_ "

" _I don't know_." I moaned " _I ran here as fast as I could._ " he looked up at me and cupped my face. I giggled at his sad face and the feel of his big hands on my tiny face.

" _what's so funny, ill protect you from him. no matter what you got it?_ " he said to me. I nodded kissed his lips once and pulled back, he still looked sad, so I giggled again.

" _really what's_ _ **so**_ _funny?_ " he asked me.

" _your face_ " oppsie.

" _my face, oh_ " he came back up, I giggled more " _damn you Lydia_ _ **fucking**_ _deetz_ " he kissed me again. his tongue nearly down my throat. he broke away just as I needed to breath he was getting good at this. " _lyds. seriously. are you safe?_ " he asked me.

" _I think so._ "

" **_think?_** " his face opened up with shock and concern.

" _if he did find me. I have you and I won't hold you back._ " he sighed and kissed me once, one small tender kiss. he pulled at my hand and led me back down stairs, to my room.

he picked me up in his arms. opened the door with a flick of his hand and closed it behind us. he gently put me down on the bed.

" _I won't hurt you. unless ya want me to babe?_ " I beckoned him with my finger. grinning he walked up to me.

" _B, I love you_ " I said when he reached the edge of the bed, he leaned in.

" _I love you too babe._ " he kissed me again. I pulled at his jacket I wanted to have him again. he made me feel safe with him near, I know Beetlejuice would never burn my skin or cut me. I think he really does love me and I really do love him.

he pulled me up to sit on his hips. we were just kissing, we didn't really need more, but he's always been greedy. " _lean on the bed for me_ " he whispered. so I got on to the bed on all fours. he crept up behind me his hands went down my thighs and back up to my belly, his crouch hot on my ass. he grabbed at my belly " _let's get a little comfier_ " he purred in my ear. I looked down my top and jeans gone. I looked over to him and he was in black boxers again. his crouch pushing against my ass as he reached for my chest.

" _B, when you came in me, will it mean anything?_ " I asked. a random thought that may just stop the mood, but I wanted to know.

" _I don't know, to be honest with ya babes. never had a living woman. well when I was dead. man I had women when I was alive_ " that made me feel just great. I mean I only had one guy before him and here he is telling me he's experienced when alive. I knew that he was bad when dead but still it made a difference. I tugged at my bra. he took that as he could take it off. unhooking it, it fell to the bed around my wrists. he kissed the burn marks on my back then, he reached around my back to my chest and grabbed at my breasts with both of his hands. then something strange happened. he had produced two more hands which were now entering my knickers, one circling my clit making me feel oh so good and the other slowly entering and re-entering my hole. purring in my ear my hips started to move by them self to grind on his with the extra hands he was using, total cheat. I reached around with my face to kiss him. I wanted more now. I was ready to feel him again. I wanted this. I think he knew that he kissed down my back to my knickers and slowly pulled them down to my knees. he pulled my legs further apart and slapped my ass. hard. I yelped a little and jerked forwards. he laughed a little. that laugh of his was deep and so sexy. I loved his deep voice. with a click he lost his boxers and was slowly entering me. one deep thrust and I was his. his hands grabbing my hips he pushed again, harder. his extra arms on my breasts. he became faster and faster. I couldn't do anything but moan, it felt better than anything I had ever known. he felt deeper, and stronger. he grunted " _Lydia, I'm ready_ " he moaned more " **_Lydia_** " he half shouted and laughed as the famed juice was released in me. why did he laugh? he pulled out of me and flopped on the bed. I rolled to look at him.

" _why did you laugh?_ " he looked at me taken back.

" _laugh?_ "

" _yeah when you came in me_ " he created an ' ** _o_** ' with his mouth. then laughed more.

" _it's a trait, since I died laughing just happens. it's not a bad thing babes_ " he said stroking my shoulder. I sighed, good. he didn't find it all funny. I felt I had to show him. I could make him want me right? I needed to know if I was good enough.

" _how did you die?_ " I asked curious.

" _after what you've told me I'll tell you later babes._ " he kissed my shoulder.

" _can I have a cig_ " I asked him. he straightened up and sat up. wait. wasn't my headboard broken? had he really done that or was it an illusion? " _didn't you brake that?_ " I asked him. he shrugged.

" _Adam must have fixed it_ " he relied. aww. Adam is such a sweetheart. I'll have to thank him later. he had done what I wanted him to do sat up. before he could light the cig I saddled him.

" _oh, hello_ " he said all grins.

" _hello_ " I purred and before he could stop me I pushed myself on him. _ah~_ he was actually bigger than I thought. like this I could push myself right up to him. he liked it by the way his eyes glowed. I worked this time. his arms up behind his head as I grinned and kissed his neck and lips. I wasn't working on him for long before he moaned my name. I looked down and we were floating about a meter off the bed. I gave out a gasp.

" _babe don't worry. I can take the weight._ " he laughed he pulled me up into his arms and hugged me to him. I felt the safest I had felt for a long time. he floated there for a while in silence.

" _babes._ " he whispered to me. " _wanna try it in the_ _ **air**_ _?_ " he purred to me. I giggled with a nod. he laughed manically thunder flashed and we were off again.

 _ **AN: I'm going to do something fun next. going to let the juice loose as he says, wait I'm sure I've used that reference before... meh never mind.**_


	13. sam

Another month passed. I tried to spend time with Adam and Barbra and Beetlejuice equally. Beetlejuice had better ideas. he would lock doors so I couldn't leave but if I asked him he would unlock them and say ' _sorry_ '. I always made it for food, even though I was the only one eating for health, they would eat with me. I know that they didn't need it but they wanted to make this all normal. Adam and Barbara said they didn't mind me being with Beetlejuice but I really didn't like leaving them out most of the time. Beetlejuice was never finished. he always wanted more. I was tired all the time. I worked hard at work. then I would work hard at home. with Beetlejuice it was always fun, because he could create anything.

I woke up. he was gone. sometimes he didn't say there while I slept I never know what he would be doing when he wasn't there with me. I guess watching me sleep is only exciting for so long. I got off the bed and showered. he was still not there; I hadn't even felt him in the bathroom with me. downstairs I heard ACDCs thunderstruck. I looked at the clock it was 2:49. luckily I wasn't at work today. Adam and Barbra must have left the house. I grabbed a deep purple long top, that went just under my ass with long arms and short black leggings. my hair was just touching my ass I scooped it up into a high ponytail and wrapped it around itself in a bun, I grabbed a purple scrunchie and put it around the bun. I turned to leave the room. forgot socks. grabbing the black trainer socks I left the room pulling them on.

downstairs I found Beetlejuice sat on the couch, head back beer in hand jamming out to ACDC. he was having fun there. so I tried to creep past him.

" _stop right their babes_ " he said still head back. I stopped right there. his head snapped down to me he clicked his fingers and I slid right up to him like I had been dragged to him when we were getting married. he grabbed my hips and kissed my belly. just as it rumbled. " _babe hungry?_ " he asked I nodded. I wasn't awake enough to be bothered to talk. he stood up and walked to the dining room with me. on the table was a croissant and a hot cup of coffee. I sat down and started without saying thank you. I was soo hungry. he just sat across from me watching me. he lowered the music. " _did I wake you up?_ " he asked. I shook my head mouth full of hot liquid.

when I had finished I leaned over and kissed his forehead. " _thanks B, where's Adam and Barbra?_ " I asked.

" _don't know babes._ " he replied. " _if we are alone._ " he grinned at me.

" _sorry. I need a break._ " he sighed and threw his head back again the music louder. he was like a child. he would throw his toys out of the buggy if he was in one. I got up and went to the office. I needed a break from everything today. Beetlejuice's games. the Maitland's parental overview. work. so I wrote dad a letter.

 ** _' hi dad._**

 ** _I said I would write when not busy and I'm not busy right now. I got a job here. a nice clothes shop. the people are nice. your guesses on the house sale was right. B kept scaring them. talking about B I seem to be in a relationship with him. he's actually really nice when you get to know him properly. he says that he loves me and I really think he means it, he hasn't tried to marry me for one. the Maitland's are here too, they have levelled up now they can touch things and haughty better. it's nice here. I really like it thanks for this place._**

 ** _I love you both, hope your good. I'll call back soon I think._**

 ** _winter river is the place I need to be, I'm so happy._**

 ** _love Lydia x '_**

it took me a while to write that. I didn't quite know how to word it all and I just wrote it how I thought it would be accepted. I printed it and faxed it to him. that way it would be physical and it wouldn't get into Sam's hands where I was. I was undecided if I should put that at the bottom, but for all dad knew I could have moved again. I don't know what to do now. Beetlejuice closed the laptop, nearly on my hands.

" _come and play babes_ " he wiggled his eyebrows at me. " _you're not tired of me?..._ "

" _I'm not tired of you. I'm just tired. there's only so much a living person can take you know B_ " he nodded.

" _well we can just watch a movie._ " he was asking for a **date**? that's a first. the last time we watched a movie though all this started. I left the room with him. whatever we watched I was glad because I was with him.

* * *

hours later I stood in the kitchen watching Barbara cooking burgers.

" _so how is your dad then?_ " she asked me.

" _I don't know he hasn't replied yet._ " I shrugged. Adam came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

" _aren't you working today Lydia?_ " he asked me. I shook my head and leaned on the counter. I wonder why dad hasn't replied yet. what was wrong? was anything wrong? no dads fine. he will be fine, I calmed myself down.

* * *

After about a week of no sex and lots of relaxing nights I gave in. he had given me the puppy dog eyes all day. The next morning, I walked downstairs in my red cami vest and light blue jeans. I put my docs on and went for the door. " _what time tonight?_ " I heard Beetlejuice ask from the stairs. he was in the robe cig in hand. he only seemed to smoke after we had sex these days.

" _I'll be back for 5_ " I said blowing him a kiss and left the house.

work was boring as always. life was normal again. no stalking. no random delivery's. no house arrest. no Sam I'm so happy these days. I'm back to the people I love and he is nowhere near here. he wouldn't follow me here would he? if he found out. maybe. this is Sam I'm thinking of. if he did I wouldn't like to know what Beetlejuice would do, I don't think I could cope with a murder hiding or a body in the back garden. _hmm..._

I got home early to Beetlejuice playing ACDC again. he liked my music, which I always though he would. I threw a doc at him. he was playing an air guitar in the hall way, in that bloody suit again but with no jacket, his shirt was open too.

" _what that for?_ " he yelled.

" _it didn't hurt_ " I commented.

" _still babes_ " I giggled.

" _sorry. just a boring day._ " I sighed. he came over and looped his arm around my hip. his suit jacket back and all neat.

" _could make it more fun_ " he laughed with me. I kissed him. he pulled my thigh up so he could grab at my ass and someone knocked at the door. we both looked up at it.

" _who's that?_ " Adam asked. I jumped from Beetlejuice. if I had known he was near I wouldn't have let Beetlejuice grab at me. it would be the same if it was Barbra, or my dad. it was just embarrassing.

" _I don't know._ " I sighed. I went to the door with Adam and Beetlejuice behind me.

someone banged at the door again. " **_okay. okay_ ** " I yelled. I tuned the door knob and opened it looked at the floor. I looked up and my heart dropped lower than the floor.

 **Sam stood at the door smiling like everything was good.**

I backed up slowly to Beetlejuice. I had lost the ability to say anything, and if I did say anything it wouldn't be audible.

" _yeah?_ " Beetlejuice said over my shoulder cocky as always. Sam's hair still dyed blonde, eyes still bright blue. he was wearing a leather jacket and black jeans. he was like he was before.

 _ **the devil.**_

" _hi_ " he said to Beetlejuice his face seemed shocked. " _who's that baby?_ " Sam asked me. nodding a little to Beetlejuice. he stepped in the house and closed the door. Beetlejuice put a hand on my hip.

" _Sam_ " I finally got out in a whisper. Beetlejuice sauntered around me to face Sam.

" _so this is **Sam**_ **?** " he said throwing a thumb in his direction. he obviously didn't think much of him. I nodded. " _**ahh**. right babes_ " he said.

Sam stood in the hall all confident, he didn't know he was in the presence of someone who would kill him in a heartbeat. Beetlejuice turned to me a grin as wide as his face, his eyes became brighter.

 _ **AN: this chapters very patchy, it's a little crap so I may rewrite this some time. I just really wanted to get this out but I didn't want a small chapter.**_


	14. Here lies the happy ending

all the lights in the house suddenly smashed. the house was cast into a sort of darkness, since it was still light outside. Beetlejuice clicked his fingers and the curtains all shut abruptly. I was plunged into darkness. how would he know who was who? I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder.

" _Lydia, come with me to the attic_ " Adam whispered. another pair of hands grabbed my arm.

" _Barbra?_ " I asked hoping I was right.

" _yes. come on_ " she whispered and we all headed for the stairs, it seemed that they could see perfectly well in the darkness. maybe an advantage of death. we reached the second set of stairs and I heard Beetlejuice's manic laugh, accompanied with a flash from below.

* * *

 _ **Beetlejuice POV.**_

this fuckin Sam guy was havin a laugh comin 'ere. Lydia had given me free range on this guy and man was I gonna enjoy it. even though Lydia's body is fuckably perfect the way it is, he fuckin defiled it with cuts. he hurt **MY** Lydia and now I was gonna fuck up his body, not in that fucking way. I laughed. he stood there like he ran the place. I can see why Lydia was attracted to him. he was nearly copyin me. he even dyed his heir blonde. that bad guy look would 'ave been intimidating if it wasn't for the fact that I wasn't scared of anyone that thought they were big. his face changed when I hit the lights. that stupid smug look whitened. he looked around in confusion and shock when all the house was plunged into an oblivion of dark. I nodded to Adam and he nodded back. manly way of saying take her someplace safe. I know Lydia wouldn't be too scared of all that I was going to do but she couldn't see at the moment, not the dead of the house who could see perfectly in the dark. I waited till they had taken her well out of the way before I started to mess with little old Sammy here.

first I went to stand behind Sam and light a cig. " _so… how do you know **MY** Lydia?_ " I asked him. his shocked face span around to face me. he couldn't really see me for the dark, but he saw the cig and my face light up for a second when I lit it.

" _your Lydia?_ " he said with a huff. " _she's **mine** , always will be_ " he said in a smug but scared manner. **HA FUCKING YOURS? YOU'RE A LITTLE BOY AND ME I AM A MAN!** he tried to hid the scared part. I laughed manically.

" _Sam? yeah its sam. she's **mine** , and I don't cut her to make her stay._ " I said in his ear, even though I wasn't anywhere near him, he thrashed around him to hit me, that fucking stupid twat. from the front room I flashed lightenin right in the middle of the room I stood in front of it and grinned at him. he was scared now. I kept that up flashin lightenin as I walked back towards him. he grabbed at the door and tried to open the door but I had firmly shut that from his world. as I came close he set off runnin into the kitchen through the hall way. when he got to the kitchen I changed all the kitchen to spider webs. the kitchen was more light, he was stuck to a web and I walked up to him in the form of a spider. just as I got to his face I said. " ** _she will always be mine_ ** " he was speechless. being able to see people's fears was a talent I had luckily gained over the years. he was shit scared of spiders. _Fucking spiders_ , tiny little insects Ha! when he screamed I knew he was gettin scared. the kitchen changed back to darkness at a click and I was back to my suit. he started to run again back to the stairs when he was half way up them fire creeped up behind him. I stood at the top of the stairs.

" _who are you?_ " he screamed.

" _I'm the ghost with the most. namely **Lydiadeetz**_ "I laughed back at him. fire engulfed me and the stairs. he screamed in the middle of them. my face circlin him in flashes. I liked it when they screamed. Well… it was better if they were female... but I guess I'll take what I can get. he screamed again but he took the courage to run up the stairs. he was gettin closer to my price. I wouldn't let that happen. so I grabbed his collar. he swung for me. the house now fillin with fire. he swung again and smashed his hand into my chest. I lifted his body a couple of centimetres. " _you really don't get it do you_ " I screeched at him. he was kickin and swingin at me. then Lydia ran down the stairs to the landin.

" _ **B!**_ " she screamed. I can't believe this woman she really must like gettin in the way. she ran over to me. " _the house!_ " she screamed.

" _babes. way to ruin the mood_ " I sighed when I clicked my fingers the house was just as it was when he walked in. fire gone. darkness gone. he grabbed Lydia.

" **_GET YOUR FUCKING DIRTY HANDS OFF HER!_** " I yelled at him, he didn't seem to take the fuckin hint!

" _lyds come on, I have to get you away from that. he's dangerous_ " he pleaded. _**THAT?! FUCKING RUDE!**_

" _I wouldn't go anywhere with you. and he's nothing compared to you._ " she said back at him. he looked more scared and shocked at that than all I had just done. just as he was becomin really scared she had come in like a heavenly light.

" _just **FUCK OFF!**_ "

I hadn't heard her swear when not in pleasure or under her breath, it was powerful. Barbra lead her back to the attic but turned to me and mouthed. ' _take care of that_ ' and left with her. Grabbin him by the collar again. I floated to the middle of the livin room, over the balcony with him in my hands grabbed at his collars. I grinned at him I couldn't help it. I was gonna get rid of this little fuckin twat. Lydia would be safe. I would be happy. life will go on. I'm gonna pound her fuckin body so hard she wouldn't be able to walk for day, week, a fucking _year._

I laughed at him and dropped him from the cellin. **Bye twat.**

* * *

" _he broke his neck with the fall. kept scurmin and he slipped_ " I said to her as she stood next to the body.

" _it wasn't a very big fall_ " she questioned. I am not going to tell her that I snapped his neck when he tried to get back up. all the anger of the marks on Lydia's body flashed into my mind as he was tryin to get up, and the fact that she had tried to stop me, saving him. it all came out I wanted him dead.

" _did ya see his face tho, when he screamed?_ " she shook her head not lookin at me.

" _get me a shovel_ " she murmured and looked at me with a smile. tears welled up in her eyes. she was sad but come on she must be happier now.

* * *

weeks later and everythin was good. she mourned for a while but I would preoccupy her with all kinds of fun ways to get into her pants, and make her forget he was ever heard alive. Talkin of that twat I pulled a couple of stings with juno, bitch, and made sure he wasn't to ever be anywhere near **MY** Lydia.

* * *

 _ **Lydia POV.**_

the house was pitch dark. I ran from room to room, giggling. Adam and Barbra had left the house so I could get back too normal in some ways. he had changed my outfit to a red bra and pants with red socks and garters. at first I started out with red heels. the clicking of heels telling him where I was, I didn't mind the sound and I wanted him to capture me but I took them off and ran around the house leaving clothes all over the place. red hair clips were all around me, like bread crumbs. I ran into the darkness of the front room. I felt the couch on my calf as I felt my way around the room. I started to run for the dining room and smashed into a body. they wrapped their arms around my waist. when he laughed I knew it was **MY** ghost. " _babe you lose_ " the lights clicked on. he pushed me to the sofa and leaned over me. I giggled and kissed him. I love this man and he loves me. _**Finally!**_

 **THE END.**

 **GOOD BYE AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED THIS THROUGH MY FIRST EVER FIC :) MORE TO COME I HOPE! PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **AN: I WANT TO STAY IN THIS FIC SO MUCH. I will do one shots. mostly of the ways Beetlejuice and Lydia play games and such. I wanted to do another Adam and Barbara chapter, some background and " weird " sounds from Lydia's bedroom one shots. I really like this fic. I've spend a lot of time on it and I really liked it. also at some time I will be doing an alternative ending. I had a great idea for the end but the person I told about it said that it may get some bad reviews so I went with this. :) thanks for reading and hopefully enjoying.**


End file.
